Broken Hearts
by Sherry2602
Summary: A story of Shunsui and Jyuushiro from the time when they were on Academy. I am not keeping to the facs that are in Bleach, this is a pure fiction of "maybe".
1. First Kiss

WARNING!!! Contains: relationship / sexual acts between men - if you don't like, don't read!

This is a pure fiction. I do not own the characters of Bleach.

First Kiss – Shunsui's POV

"Hey Shunsui, are you listening to me? Kyouraku Shunsui!"

I could hear the voice calling me, though my eyes were still closed, trying to hold onto the beautiful dream I just had. With a sight, I opened my eyes to see a pair of brown eyes, laughing at me. The pale face drew a bit more distant and I could make out the fine lines of his features, his slightly overgrown white hair that framed the always smiling cherry lips. Ukitake Jyuushiro was waking me up, hand on my shoulder.

"You are really unbelievable, Shunsui, the teacher was furious, you were snoring during the class again and he couldn't wake you up."

His silver laugh filled my ears as he continued talking. When I think about it now, he was always laughing in those days.

"Tell me, what were you dreaming about? Some girl again? You had really content smile."

He smiled again, pokinf my ribs, trying to force me into telling him.

"Nah, just ... stuff. Nothing important."

I stretched and got up, trying to rearrange my messy hair. It was hopeless. Unlike Jyuushiro's perfectly straigh hair, mine kept turning and twisting, curling and generaly not cooperating with my attempt of being "cool". Well, I tried to compensate for that with other things, of course. It was well rumoured among other students, that I was a skirt-catcher, that I would flirt my whole life away just like that. Yes, I was all that, but my dreams always belonged only to one person...

"Hey, you're doing it again, Shun! Come on, you can tell me. Are you in love? Who's the lucky girl? Do I know her?"

Jyuushiro just wouldn't stop asking. He was walking beside me, happily looking around the streets of Sereitei with his keen eyes. If only I could tell him the truth, the name of the person I fell in love so completely. But how could I? How could I betray that person? A sigh escaped from my mouth and he noticed it, giving me a gentle smile.

"Let's buy some sake and go home, Shun. No flirting tonight, you should go to sleep soon."

Yes, that was right. We lived in the same small flat since the first day on the Academy. We met during the enry exams and old Yamamoto has suggested to all new pupils, that we should share the flats, as it cuts the price and we will make new friends. More like a campus in normal world, you'd say. Well, it was, sort of anyway. The flat was in two story building, two small bedrooms, bathroom and kitchen, four flats like this. All around us were other classmates and we had one "Social Room" together. We could gather there, most often for the parties, and share the homeworks, or whatever was its purpose. As I said, we used it for parties.

We bought some sake and went home. It's quiet, I thought at first, then I remembered it was Friday. Probably all the young people from Academy will go to have fun. Well, we had planned the fun together. It was a rare occassion for Jyuushiro to even approve of me drinking, let alone being the one to suggest it. I've never seen him drunk, so I was hoping to finally be able to laugh at him for a change. Once in our kitchen, we put down the bags and I headed to have a shower. A shave wouldn't be a bad idea either, I thought. Jyuushiro was meanwhile preparing dinner. He always did, I was hopeless when it came to cooking. People often lauhed that I would burn even a water on a cold stove... Whatever, maybe.

"Shun, the dinner is ready, what's taking you so long? Did you fall asleep again?"

He was knocking on the door lightly, slightly worried voice reaching my ears. I opened the door, puffs of steam escaping from the bathroom's door. Jyuushiro stared at the sauna that I created in our shower and turned eyes to the ceiling, then shook his head.

"The dinner's ready."

I've put on what I thought was a suitable attire for the occassion – plain brown kimono. I've noticed Jyuushiro changed too. He was wearing his usual spottless sky blue kimono, that was a little too big for him. I still don't know why he loved it so much, it was and remains a mystery. But I must say, he looked wonderful in it. The way he was readjusting the shoulders as it kept sliding off was really cute.

We ate our dinner in silence, exchanging occassional smiles. As always, Jyuushiro proved to be a real chef. His meals were delicious, healthy and above all, somehow made from thin air. At least that's what I thought. I never could understand how he can make dinner for two, with my appetite almost three, just from few ingredience. Another mystery I've never got to learn. But then, Jyuushiro was a mystery itself. His gentle smiles, talking, understanding eyes full of sparks. His eyes... I think that was the first thing I really noticed about him. The life and compassion that was in them, I thought it would last forever...

I cought myself staring at him again and shook my head, quickly drinking the sake I was holding. For a moment there, I would swear I saw him blush slightly. Did he noticed my stare? As we drank slowly, the mood began to lighten. We talked for hourse, or at least it seemed. He was telling me about his family in Rukongai, how he met Yamamoto, who then helped him to get to Sereitei to try for the Academy.

We were sitting on the floor, laughing at something entirely not funny (but we were already drunk as hell, so everything was funny), when our foreheads bumped into each other. My eyes met his and I knew I couldn't prevent what was going to happen. I yearned for him far too long, I dreamt about kissing those lips, I loved him completely. I leaned closer and pressed a kiss on his mouth. I saw him closing his eyes as he gave in, letting me touch him for the very first time. I stroked his cheek and withdrew slowly, reluctantly leaving the velvet softness of his lips.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes still hazy from the drinking. But there was also a surprise, fear and ... could it be? ... happiness.

"Jyuu... I... S-sorry..."

He just touched his mouth as if wandering what just happend, then smiled gently.

"That's alright, I don't mind."

As if in a dream, I watched as his hand reached towards me and touched my face, slowly making its way to my hair. The next thing I know, we were embracing each other, kissing a bit clumsily. I opened my mouth and brushed tongue against his lips. He opened eyes for a moment, then copied my action. When our tongues clashed together, my mind went almost blank. This was something I never experienced before. Sure I kissed many girls before, but it never felt right. This was different, it was amazing and I knew that from there on, I won't be able to kiss anybody else.

We released each other after a while, panting from our frantic kissing. I took his hand, looking into those geourgeously brown eyes and whispered.

"I think I love you, Jyuushiro."

To my amazement, he didn't withdraw, didn't look away, just sat there, obviously wanting to say something as well.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything to it, really."

He shook his head lightly and fixed his eyes on mine again, then spoke.

"Shun, I, I love you too. For a very long time. I just thought you would never ... have interest in me."

How ironical. We shared the same flat, the same table in the class, the same feelings, yet we were like fools, circling each other hesitantly. I couldn't help but start laughing. He stared at me, obviously thinking I was laughing at him, so I took him in my arms and kissed him softly.

"Aren't we just pair of idiots?"

He started to laugh too, tears of relief appearing in his eyes as he nodded. We laughed for a long time, lying side by side, arms entangled, embracing each other. We didn't go to our rooms that night. We spend it lying on the floor in the kitchen/living room. Nothing more was needed. Just each others presence, listening to the calm breathing of the one I loved, feeling him snuggled to my side as if I was some huge teddy bear. In the times to come, he did that often, even said that I WAS his big plushie. Oh well, how could I deny him anything?

Few weeks passed in sweet dream. We were spending together every possible moment, our lives started to wrap around each other's. But everything wasn't always bright. The relationship between two men wasn't considered as appropriate and in a sense, it was actually forbidden. We couldn't simply walk outside while holding hands or to go for a dinner like normal couple, only as friends. But the more it enthrilled us to steal the kisses in the shade of the stairs on the Academy hall, the more it made the time we were home so presciouss.

It was another Saturday lazy afternoon and we enjoyed the quiet of the house. All the other students were somewhere outside, enjoying themselves and we were left alone. We were just lying on the bed in Jyuushiro's bedroom, talking and sharing a kiss time to time. God, his lips tasted so sweet every time, I still wonder how that's possible.

I put away the text book we've been trying to study from, and leaned forward, locking my lips with his, once again wandering at their softness. He opened his mouth and we deepened the kiss, him allowing me to enter his cavity with my tongue, me exploring his with growing hunger for more. My right hand went up to rake through his hair, feeling every strand with my finger tips. So beautiful, he had no idea. Minutes later, we were kissing passionately, his hads holding my sides, my hands wandering under his light white shirt to touch those oh so sensitive nipples. I knew he would arch his back every time I touched them. When I slipped my hand under his shirt for the very first time, I was somewhat startled to find a firm muscular flat chest there. It somehow didn't occur to me that his chest won't be like woman's. When we talked about it later, I had to laugh and so did Jyuu.

I pulled his shirt off very slowly, kissing his neck, collar bones and up to his lips again, tracing that alabastr skin of his. I slipped my hand slowly down his side and let it rest on his hip, leaning closer bit by bit. I could feel his slightly trmbling fingers as he opened my kimono and pulled it off my arms, leaving it hang around my waist. Slowly, as if carefully measured, he started to plant one soft kiss after another over my chest. I could feel his body was tensing up, then relaxing, a good sign. I started to slip my hand lower, touching his pants and feeling the bulge against my palm. My heart was racing and I felt that my own front was getting very uncomfortably tight. I traced the spring of the pants, but before I could even slip a finger in them, I was being pushed away. Again…

"Shun, no…"

His urgent whispering finally reached my brain that was too occupied by the thought that we could finally "do it" this time. I was obviously wrong. I rolled off, looking desperately at the wall, holding hand over my erection to calm myself, breathing deeply to gather some composure again. I coud hear him getting dressed and hung my head down, shaking it.

"I'm sorry, Shunsui."

I turned and looked at him and could see that he was trully sorry, looking at his hands, ashamed and probably afraid that I'd leave. But I couldn't. I knew he never actually had sex before, with anybody, so I had to be patiente. But hell, it was harder then I thought! For those who don't know, letting a guy go this far and then just denying him the last stage, it's rather frustrating and degrading, because you're left with the visible bulge in your pants and no way of relieving it other then by yourself in the bathroom…

But I couldn't be angry, not with the one I loved so much, so I just smiled at him.

"I know. That's okay, really. Don't worry anymore."

He gave me one of his shy smiles and leaned on my still naked back, whispering softly.

"I wish I could overcome this irrational fear of mine."

I sighed and let him stay like that, my excitement in the lower body slowly fading away. Finally, I thought. Now I could turns to him slowly and kisses his forehead.

"Don't worry, Jyuu, you will get there one day. There's no rush, right?"

His trusting and relieved smile was more then enough for me. Sometimes I was wandering if I was being too pushy, if it was me who insisted on making out, trying to get laid every time. Maybe yes. I was used to girls with whom I've been dating before and there I never had a problem, they were all too willing. Oh well, I tried to calm myself, that one day, that barrier will fall down as surely as it did when we confessed to each other.

I noticed he was still looking at me, obviously still ashamed and wandering. I pulled him to my arms and we layed down again, his soft smile and gentle eyes watching me while I was stroking his hair.

"Are you mad at me, Shunsui?"

"No, of course I am not, silly. Come here, I have told you before, ne? I love you and it won't change just because of such a thing. We'll be together forever. I promise."

I kissed his forehead and could feel him melting in my arms. Jyuushiro lifted his eyes to me and smiled, then leaned in to kiss me deeply, his hands touching my torso once again. I was surprised at first, he was hardly ever so initiative – it usually started and end with him kissing me. But something changed this time, and I liked it.

I've been waiting for this moment for so long that I could hardly believe it when it actually happened. How many days I spent dreaming, how many nights I spent lying awake in my bed. Did I knew then what will it means for our future? No. At that time, I just wanted to be sure that it's true. That when I open my eyes, I will fing him lying beside me, sleeping and calm, beautiful more then I can ever understand.

I didn't want to open my eyes in fear I will wake up and all that I have felt and experienced was just a dream, just a wish that created the most wonderful illusion and came to me in my slumber. I wished the moment would never end. I didn't know what future will bring us. I didn't care. If I did, maybe it would change everything. Or maybe it wouldn't. I don't know. But I do know one thing. Whatever happened after that night, I never regretted a single minute I have spent with Jyuushiro.

I've been reflecting on all that happened just few moments ago. It started with his heated kisses and as soon as his fingers touched my burning skin on my lower belly, I knew I won't let him out of my arms this time. And that I won't have to. When I looked into his eyes, I saw fear, excitement and determination. I knew he wanted it, I knew he was burning inside just as I have been burning. And I knew I will have to help him. My hands reached for him and he didn't draw back, he was looking at with trusting eyes. So beautiful I felt my head spin. I remember thinking he was like a marble statue when I first saw him. And now, that perfect statue was melting in my arms, letting soft moans escape from his sensuous lips. I kissed him again, slowly, gently, this time, I wanted him to feel secure, to feel safe.

It worked apparently. He smiled and I felt him relax. I took his hand in mine and guided his hand towards my groin, slowly, looking deep into his eyes. As soon as his fingers touched my throbbing erection, he blushed deeply, turning his eyes down, where they met what he's been touching and he blushed even more. So lovely! I smiled and pulled him closer, whispering into his ear reassuringly.

"Jyuu, we can stop if you want…?"

"No… No, it's alright."

He shook his head lightly, took a deep breath and then looked at me, nodding. I took it for the sign to continue with whatever was to follow. I coul hardly hide my excitement, but I didn't want to scare him. Not now that we finally got so far. I bit my lower lip and slipped hand into his pants as well. His eyes opened wider and for a moment he looked like a bewildered doe. I can only laugh now, but back then, I sweared to myself, that if I ever cause him to be hurt, I will be damned to deepens hells.

His body slowly gave in under my push and he lied on his back, keeping his head higher to reach my lips, as if it was the only thing that could assure him of my good intentions. In years after, Jyuu told me that at that time, he was kind of thinking that that was the actual act, that getting naked, lying on top of each other and kissing was THE act of love. When he confessed that – many years later – I laughed. I couldn't help it. And although he pouted like a child, he laughed afterwards too. He was just too naïve and I sometimes think that I have spoiled that pure and chaste mind of his.

My hand forced its way a little more between his legs. I could see his hesitation and stopped for a minute or two, but my kissing didn't stop and after a while, he let me reach to his inner tighs, exploring with my fingertips the soft and hot skin of his legs. He has unbelievably long and slender legs for a guy. His knees always starts trembling when I touch them – one of his weak points. That night, I took my time to stimulate him as well, to make him comfortable and relaxed. When I reached his groin again, he drew in his breath and tensed up again, only to let out loud moan when I touched his member, running my fingers over the swollen flesh and stretched skin. He was so sensitive he almost came just from such a gentle touch.

At least, I made a move to his entrance and started massaging the tender muscles. That was new for me too, I didn't want to hurry it. I could imagine it would hurt like hell if I just pushed in as it was. I knew this, because unlike my pure and beautiful lover, I wasn't untouched by erotic literature. I knew I had to prepare him carefully before moving on. Still, the change in him was immediate and obvious. He was no longer the timid and quiet boy with whom I shared the little flat. His back was arching, his hands were grabbing the sheets, his eyes were clouded by pleasure he hasn't experienced before.

And then, after a long time, he was ready. And so was I. I lied on him again, this time between his opened legs, making him bend his knees, covering his face with light kisses and whispering soothingly to him. To say that I loved him. I wanted to say that so much, but somehow, in this situation, it seemed like saying it only to melt his heart and get what I wanted. But when I looked into his eyes, I knew that no words were needed. I knew that he understood my feelings and that he was sharing them. And at that time, I entered him.

It was slow and clumsy, painful and sloppy, but it was also gentle, filled with love and concern, beautiful. I wouldn't let go of him, I hold him in my arms the entire time as good as I could manage, moving as little as was possible. My own senses were overwhelming me and For a moment, I lost all track of time and space. I didn't care if there was someone around who could hear us, I didn't care for the entire world. All I cared about was Jyuu, who was in the same state of extasy as me. He was my whole world and deep in my heart I know he will always be.

And so, we fell asleep afterwards. It was few hours later when I woke up. But I couldn't open my eyes right away. I wanted so much for it to be true. Slowly, I moved my hand to where I felt a heap of blankets and sheets. Please, let it be him, I thought. And then my fingers touched the warm skin of his back and I almost cried in relief. He was there, it wasn't just drem. Now I could open my eyes and see the sight I will never forget. Jyuu was lying beside me, curled up around a pillow, sleeping peacefully, strands of his white hair hanging into his eyes, sticked to his forehead with the sweat from our love-making. He was there, I knew I didn't dream it…

I reached out to brush the hair off his eyes, but then left it be. I didn't want to wake him up as I knew he'll need a lots of sleep and energy to replenish after this night. Instead, I wrapped my arm around him and lied back beside him. Now he was my pillow and I would never give him up. I don't remember falling asleep again, but I did, because I woke up again almost at noon, my arm wrapped around blanket. At first, I thought that it was really just a dream, then a terrible fear came to me, that Jyuu left because of what happened…

"Hi. Want some tea?"

My thoughts were interupted when his head poked in. He came inside, holding a tray with breakfast, wearing my bathrobe. A huge stone dropped from my heart and I did cry at that moment. I startled him a lot, I know, but I just couldn't stop myself. I was so glad he didn't leave me, that he stayed and was still willing share the bed with me. So I just pulled him on the bed and burried my face on his lap, letting him comfort me like a kid. And he did. By stroking my hair and whispering to me, he managed to calm my raging and uneasy soul – something that nobody ever achieved until then and since. Right there and then, I sweared to him I will never leave his side, no matter what the future will bring us. And it indeed did try us a lot…

* * *

Feeeeew! Finally, I managed to finish the first chapter. I am so sorry it took me so long, there was a lot at work and I've been moving to a new flat, so well... Still, sorry it took me so long. I hope I will be a bit faster with releasing the new chapters. I am really looking forward to your comments and reviews, it encourages me to continue. Thank you very much for reading this.


	2. Unrequitted Love

Unrequitted Love – Yamamoto's POV

What is it that makes me lay awake late in the night? That thing that burns inside me, making my head spin every time I just think about... No, better not to think about it now, now is not the right time. There is too much to do and to think of.

I looked up finally, after endless wandering through out the night. Like countless times in the past, another sleepless night drove me out of my house and into the dark streets of Sereitei. With nobody around, it was the perfect time and place to just walk around, watching the people behind the curtains. Each of them having their dreams, their thoughs, their lives... Mine wasn't all that different. What made me so special that everybody rather avoided me? Oh, right, I was the leader, the number one of the shinigami world, the founder of the Academy, the first Captain. Yamamoto Genryuusei.

But even though I was all that, I also had my dreams. Reaching of that dream, the creation of the perfect society, Soul Society, wasn't all that far. I could already see the progress that was made through out the ages. The first recruits from the Academy were already battling the hollows in the living world, more and more children were coming to learn how to control their powers. Even now, at this very moment, there were people streaming from Rukongai, filling the still half empty streets of the Sereitei. And the training of the chosen ones have also began.

Yes, the chosen ones. Young children that were hand picked by myself, for their exceptional powers and abilities, strong bodies and minds. The future captains of the divisions that I started to design. There shall be thirteen of them. I have already planned out everything. Each division will specialize in certain field, having a captain with special ability to lead. Was it really all that unreachable vision as some said?

Like that laid back punk, Kyouraku Shunsui. Sure, he was special and I chose him, but I must admit I was really considering if by doing that, I am not jeopardizing my own mission. Kyouraku Shunsui was a handsome, friendly, open-minded and popular. He was the natural leader in the Academy. Nobody had a problem in following him wherever he went, but that still haven't made him into an arrogant person that would pull pranks on others. On the contrary, his calm demeanor and gentle personallity wouldn't allow him that. He was always shielding the weaker ones, telling off to those that tried to pick up on them. That was one of the qualities that would later make him into a Captain. Always putting the wellbeing and happiness of others before his own. Yet, there was this unbelievable urge of his to make everything into a joke. If there ever was someone that trully stood up against me, it was him. And for a good reason. At least from his point of view.

Ukitake Jyuushiro was another prodigy that I have found and was extremely proud of. Intelligent, hard working, quickly and easily mastering all the subjects. He was the shy one. Because of his shyness, he was often taken lightly, not considered worth of competing with. The fact is, Jyuushiro didn't have to compete, he was easily at the very top of the students, surpassing his sempais in many ways. He was also the type that would put others before himself, to the extent of letting himself be killed for the lives of his comrades. When I started his captaincy training, I was hoping it would give him the boost and he would gain some more confidence. It turned out I was wrong. He did get better over the years, but it never was thanks to my doing. If anything, I knew he could never look me in the eye unless pure hatred was there. Yes, I have made him the way he is now and as much as he loathes me for it, I do not regret.

Unohana, the third to become a Captain. She wasn't the fighting type. Never was, never will be. But that is alright, I also never intended for her to fight. She had immense healing abilities and it was surprising me to no ends how she came with new spell or concoction every week, if not day. Of course she could use her zanpakutou for fighting the hollows, that was after all the basic training and to reach captain level, she had to know not just how to wield it, but also how to use its full potential, bankai. Even though she was this bright and gentle girl, there was an air of superiority to her. Not that she would ever misuse it, but she could be very intimidating by simple smile and quiet word. You could say that some of the other shinigamis always found her scary while others were worshiping the ground she was walking on.

Those three were almost inseparable. Good friends and companions. I never understood why, though Jyuushiro and Shunsui shared the appartement, so it was the obvious chioce. But why Unohana was with them, I never figured out until later and then it almost caused me heart attack for not realizing sooner... When send on mission and being able with whom to go, they would group up. They never failed my expectaions, always fullfulled the mission with unflinching loyalty. Well, almost, anyway.

It was their tenth year in the Academy and last before the captaincy promotion when I started to feel the change in them. Especially Jyuushiro changed. He wasn't this quiet and shy person anymore. His eyes were always filled with happiness and ... something more. Something I couldn't fully grasp at that time, but what I started to understand as the weeks and months passed. At that time, he and Shunsui were inseparable. At school, outside, in private, always together. Shunsui's social life was well known, but n ow I have heard people talk that he hardly ever appears and when he does, it's always in the company of the white haired beauty. At first, I didn't know what "beauty" they were talking about. I figured that Shunsui has finally stopped chasing one girl after another and found himself a proper partner. Finally, I thought. But then I saw them, accidentaly walking into them one day.

I was just walking down some back alley, wandering the Sereitei as was my custom and hobby so to say, when I saw the back of a tall figure with colourful kimono and curly brown hair. That was unmistakeably Shunsuui. I could recognize him everywhere. He was holding hands with somebody of a slim figure and slightly smaller frame. The person beside him had shoulder-long white hair. Something seemed familiar about her. They were giggling, walking together to the students' lodgings. I was about to turn away when they stopped and Shunsui pushed his partner towards the wall and lifted the other's chin for a passionate kiss. That's when the recognition hit me with full force. What I saw wasn't Shunsui with some girlfriend. It was no other then Ukitake Jyuushiro, hungrily returning the kiss as Shunsui's fingers worked their way into his hair. Then they unlocked, Shunsui whispering somrthing into his ear that made Jyuushiro giggle again and nod. After another quick kiss, they set on the way again, never noticing the silent and stunned figure that I have become.

Something stirred inside me. Something wild and horrible was roaring in despair and anger at the sight of them. Yet, I was unable to do anything unless revealing my intentions. It wasn't the fact that two men just shared very intimate moment and that they were now heading to share something even more intimate. It wasn't all that unheard of that two males were in a relationship. It wasn't approved of by the majority but it wasn't discouraged either. What with the fact that I myself have once been in such relationship. But nobody knew now. All that remembered were now dead, only I have remained and I wouldn't talk about it even on my dead bed. Some things just aren't mean to be public. And my private life is definitely one of those things. Leaders aren't supposed to have private life. They have to focus on the well-being of the society and not let themselves being distracted by such thing as a partner, be it man or woman, or children. Especially children. In a way, they were dangerous to individual, but essential for the community itself.

But no, the thing that made me restless and angry wasn't the relationship between two men, it was the obvious relationship between these two men. As I watched Jyuushiro lips being caressed and crushed by Shunsui's, I knew what I have been feeling all this time and what I tried so forcibly deny to myself. And now, I felt jelousy, so great and burning, swallowing my mind and heart at the same time. That time, I did nothing, but I knew that it wasn't to be like that forever. I would crush the young love and extinguish the fire that burned inside me. But it sure took a long time before I achieved that. Or haven't I? Just like Kei.

Flashback – 20 years before the story

"Genryuusen-san!" A young boy appeared in the door to Captain's office, smiling brightly, his hair messed up.

"Keitaro, how many times did I tell you not to call by my first name when we are here?" He looked at the young man standing in the doorway, hesitating. "Okay, come here. And close the door, please."

Keitaro entered the office and locked the door. He was looking barely sixteen, though he was some hundred years old. It never stopped amazing Yamamoto how the time didn't really change the people here the same way it did in real world. He was glad though, because he would have been dead already several times if he were given normal life span. He himself looked around fourty now. The grey hair have been replacing the brown faster then he imagined. Soon, he won't have any colour left. But that was alright, he didn't mind. Opposite to him, there was this young man, Keitaro. Despite his young looks and vitality, he had completely white hair, with the exception of one lock that was yet black. He was a curious looking fella.

"Yamamoto Taicho-sama..." The younger one was obviously teasing the man in the high chair sitting behind his desk. Yamamoto knew why he came here and knew that he won't leave until he gets what he wants.

"Give me ten more minutes, Keitato. You can prepare yourself meanwhile." He smirked inwardly. Knowing the boy, he would jump right into doing what he was told. Sure enough, Keitaro was already half way to the sofa, discarding his clothes carelessly on the floor. He stopped at the side table and opened the middle drawer, taking out the bottle he knew that was there. It was the aromatic oil he came to love so much. Genryuusen watched the other man under his brows, pretending to be reading the reports, occassionaly signing a paper.

Keitaro knew he was being watched. But it only encouraged him to continue, to put up a good show. He lay down on the soft couch, by this time completely naked and made himself comfortable. And what a sight it was. He was nowhere near being average. Sure, he was smaller even then some girls and he had frail bones that broke easily, but he was, well, beutiful. His legs were longer then it would appear due to his short built, the thighs firm and soft, his skin had the colour of the cream. His hips were rounder rounder, almost like girl's would be, slender arms and long neck, long white hair falling in cascades on his back and around his shoulders... He was definitely a sight to remember even after you die. And now he was using every ounce of that magnificent beauty to seduce the Captain of the first division.

Yamamoto watched as he parted his legs and poured some oil over his lower parts, slicking his hand through it sensously. From his desk, he could see the boy was playing with himself, touching his entrance, pulling at his nipples, making a show. He knew now that Keitaro was doing it on purpose, that he knew Yamamoto was watching. Realizing that, he lifted his eyes fully and started watching him shamelessly as the younger man started stretching himself for him. He rose from his chair and walked towards the sofa slowly, taking in every detail of that naked beauty in his office. He let the haori fall from his broad shoulders, crumpling on the floor somewhere between Keitaro's trousers and shirt.

Keitaro started to moan softly, encouraging the older man into action. He wanted this so much, longed for him for the past few days that he had to spent in the living world. He wasn't really a shinigami per say, but he was Yamamoto's personal spy. Or provider of information as he called it. Whatever, he was usually sent to living world to learn about the people there and to watch other shinigami doing their duties. It was thankless job, so the only thing that made him happy about it was the way Yamamoto treated him afterwards.

"Join me, Genryuusen..." The boy whispered, his cheeks flushed and lips parted in silent moan as he continued touching himself. Yamamoto closed his eyes to steady himself for a moment. Then, he untied the trousers and let it pool around his ankles before stepping out of them completely and coming closer to the couch, lifting the boys chin up to meet his gaze.

"Make me ready, Keitaro." It wasn't a command, it was a plea. He looked into the younger man's eyes, hazel brown, deep and meaningful, full of lust at the moment. The boy's lips curled in a grin and he set up, reaching for his Captain. He knew that Genryuusen have been waiting for him all this time. He surveilled the older man before him. He had nice body, very muscular and toned, wheathered and with few scars from numerous battles. The age haven't even nicked his body whatsoever. Even though Yamamoto often joked about his hair showing the signs of his aging, in Keitaro's eyes, he was still very handsome man with powerful built.

Yamamoto closed the distance between them, fully aware that Keitato's face was now mere milimeters away from his swelling groin. The boy have looked up, his eyes begging for touch. And he didn't have to wait long. The older man have lifted his hand and petted the boy's hair, running his fingers through the white softness. With a little push at the back of his head, he brought his lips to his member. The tongue swirled around the heated flesh, eliciting from him a deep groan. How he wanted this. He had to wait for so long. It was him who sent Keitaro to the living world, but then, he wanted the information, he needed them. Or maybe it was just that he wanted and needed to be alone in a little periods of time. He had to deal with so many things, so many unpleasant things. He didn't want Keitaro to get involved. He didn't want to get involved with Keitaro...

But none of that mattered now. He had the boy sucking on his lenght, teasing the head and slit with his skillful tongue. Genryuusen pushed his head away slowly, he didn't want to come just yet. Not when the boy was ready to take him. Keitaro could feel the impatience rising in his lover's reiatsu. He let go with a smile and lied down again, obscenly spreading his legs to show his weeping entrance, beckoning for him to take him just like that. Yamamoto didn't hesitate even for a minute. He topped the young man and slipped inside him easily, letting out a groan of pleasure. Keitaro moaned loudly when he felt the familiar pressure and not so unpleasant pain.

It felt so damn good to burryed in that hot body underneath him. The commander groaned in pleasure. He couldn't stop himself from doing so. The flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips, half closed eyes and sweaty forehead of his smalle lover have always drove him crazy. No matter how hard he tried to resist it, no matter how he resented himself for repeatedly taking advantage of his fukutaichou. He just couldn't help it. Keitaro was his, sould and body, especially the body. He knew that the young fellow shinigami liked him, maybe even loved him. And he knew that whatever his heart was feeling, he couldn't afford that feeling. He geoaned again when Keitaro thrusted up his hips, waking him from his musing. Right, he had to concentrate on this first, pretend for this little while that nothing more existed.

When he finally came, it was powerful. His body was slightly shaking, his eyes were tightly shut and his muscles convulsing around Yamamoto's still hard member. He was ready to drop, but he wanted him to come too, slamming his body against his, slowly building the other's orgasm. And it sure came, exploding in him, hitting his insides with the hottness he loved so much. Some said it was the dirtiest and most gross moment of the love making, but for him, it was the best part. It made him feel whole somehow. Keitaro looked up tiredly when he felt the warmth of Yamamoto's body leave him.

"Sorry, Keitaro, I still have some reports to make. You can rest for a while here if you want..."

Keitaro just shook his head, saying it's alright. He knew Genryuusen was only offering him that because he knew Kei would refuse each and every time. In fact, He really disliked it when Kei would try to stay any longer. The young man sighed and sit up, slowly putting on his crumpled clothes.

"When will I see you again?" he asked the already busy commander.

"Soon." came the answer.

But it wasn't all that soon. The next time Yamamoto saw his lover, he couldn't even recognize him. And when he learned the nature of the change, it turned his world upside down.

* * *

Hiye! So, it's after my exam so I can finally continue. Here is the second chapter which begins to tell the tale of Yamamoto and what has led him into becoming the man he is now. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thanks.


	3. Interferences

Chapter 3: Interferences

Part 1 - Nicolette

Every love is worthy. Love is equal. Right? No, wrong. Love was precious and it should be earned, gained and above all, normal. Disgusted, she was watching the two young shinigamis that were oblivious to her presence. Two male shinigamis.

Another grunt escaped her as the anger shook her body. She turned away when they leaned closer, obviously about to kiss each other. Two men shouldn't be allowed to be doing that. In fact, she was sure it wasn't allowed and if they were caught, they would be punished. The only problem was that those two were the best in the Academy and they were sort of protégés of the Chief Commander Yamamoto. If she wanted to raise an alarm and expose them, she'd be most probably in trouble as well. But if she was smart about it, she could put an end to this abomination, right? Nicolette turned back and forced herself to watch as the two broke the kiss and set on the way to the dorms, holding hands like two lovebirds until they reached the first lights.

If there was a way, then it was by using somebody else. Hmm, somebody weak-minded, easily persuaded and preferably somebody loved by crowds. She thought about it for a moment, then smiled to herself, her cruel eyes shining with excitement. Yes, she had the perfect candidate and the fact that he had a crush on her would be more than helpful. She reached the dorms and knocked softly on the door with one hand, the other quickly pulling her skirt couple of inches higher and releasing her dark locks from the bun.

"Hi Mizuiro."

The wide-eyed astonishment in his eyes was exactly what she was hoping for. Not waiting for an invitation, she glided inside Mizuiro's messy room, fighting the urge to wrinkle her nose in disapproval. She would have to endure it for the "greater good".

"Hello Nicolette. What do you want?"

"Why? Can't I just visit my favorite friend?"

"You've never talked to me before. I'm surprised you even know my name."

Once pass the astonishment, Mizuiro was back to himself. He liked Nicolette from the first moment he met her in the Academy. Nevertheless, she was as unreachable to him as golden throne. She wasn't much of a character as he learned later on, but she had the looks and just to be able to say he has done it with her would be worth anything she would want as payback.

"But of course I do."

She replied sweetly and flashed at him her perfect smile, blinking the long eyelashes that covered the deep blue eyes.

"So, what does the Queen wants from the King?"

He was mocking her. They have been selected as the best pair of the Academy. Something that was in itself quite silly but it encouraged the fighting spirit. He was selected as the "king" of the fighting field and she was the "queen" of kidou. Everybody knew there were better adepts, but he was comfortable with being selected either way.

Nicolette tightened her jaws for a brief moment before smiling sweetly again.

"There may be something that I want. That WE want."

"Who's "we"?"

That word made him jealous. He would do anything for her, but not if there was some other guy involved and he would just play the fool for them.

"Me and you, of course, silly."

"Since when are we "WE"?"

"Since now."

She snapped, starting to regret her choice.

"Okay, okay, don't get your tail in twist. What is it that "we" want?"

"Kyouraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jyuushiro."

Mizuiro made an angry noise, his look hardening. He couldn't stand those two. They were inseparable for about a year now. They used to be friends before, sure, but the last year they've been sickeningly close. Besides, everybody loved them, worshipped them. In fact, the only reason that he and Nicolette got selected was because those two idiots have declared they don't care about some silly competitions. He always wanted to measure against Shunsui in a proper fight. But that flashy git managed to avoid him every single time.

"What about them?"

He barked out harsher than intended, but she didn't recoil. On the opposite, she smiled and nodded slightly. Or was he just imagining it?

"I think we'll get along just fine, Mizuiro."

She flashed another cocky smile at him and sat down on a chair, taking some time to arrange her leg across the other so that he'd see most of her thighs in the process. It worked. He was like a hungry wolf, almost drooling at the display. He sat opposite her and looked at her face.

"I'm listening."

Part 2 - Daisuke

"Are you sure about this? Have you got any idea what that would mean?"

"I know, okay? And yes, I am sure. I've already heard it from four people and I've _seen _it!"

"Eeew, gross."

"Yeah, don't tell me. I had to hold myself not to puke right there. So, you in?"

"I don't want any trouble, Mizuiro…"

"Don't be a pussy, Daisuke. Or are you with them?"

Mizuiro looked at his classmate threateningly.

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Good, then I'll see you tonight at eleven behind the old pottery shop."

Daisuke nodded in confirmation and hurried away. He had enough of Mizuiro and his hate talk. However, it wasn't just him, there were few more people that recently told him the same story. The unbelievable story about Shunsui and Jyuushiro, their classmates and his friends. Well, until now, that is. If the talk was truth, he should stay away from them from now on. He stopped and looked over at the two of them on the training field, sparring together like always. He shook his head. No, it couldn't be truth. He knew Shunsui since the first day in the Academy and he would have swear that he was the biggest playboy in the world, living or dead. As for Jyuushiro, well, that was different story.

"Dayi!"

He jerked with a surprise to see Shunsui wave at him.

"Will you join us for a lunch?"

Shunsui's bright smile and sparkling eyes wouldn't lie, right? Maybe he should just ask them straight away. Straight, what an ironical word…

"You seem to be bothered, Daisuke-kun."

Jyuushiro's gentle eyes were fixed on him for most of the lunch and he was shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I-it's nothing."

"Come on, man, you know you can tell us anything."

Shunsui winked at him and patted his shoulder. Daisuke jerked away at the touch as if it was hot iron. Shunsui's expression got serious and he searched in his friend's face.

"Daisuke, is something the matter?"

Daisuke looked at him accusingly and surveyed them both for a moment before making up his mind.

"There's talk. About you. About both of you. That you are more than friends, that you indulge in forbidden…"

The little color immediately drained from Jyuushiro's face and he had instantly a haunted expression and bit down his lip. The color has returned though very quickly once his brain processed the statement of his lover beside him.

"So? You want to know if it's true? Yes, it is. Jyuushiro and I are lovers. I love him and he loves me. Do you have a problem with it?"

Daisuke stared at him in disbelief. He expected all sorts of reactions, but this one somehow didn't occur to him. Did he have a problem with it? Of course he had a problem with it! The fuck he did!

"No, Shunsui, of course I don't."

But then again, he was smart enough to admit his true feelings to those two weirdoes. He would get them for this later, he'd make sure of that…

Part 3 - Mizuiro

"Do you think they'll come?"

Mizuiro was pacing around the room in the empty warehouse that they chose as the headquarters.

"I've already told you FIVE times! How many more will you ask me?"

Nicolette shot them an angry look.

"Stop it, both of you! Daisuke said they'll come, so they'll come. Stop the bitching."

Daisuke smiled at her meekly and then turned his gaze back to the magazine in his hands. Mizuiro resumed the pacing, checking the clock every few minutes. If they really will come, it wouldn't be for another hour. By then, the whole team should be here. It's been ten of them now, plus the three that were already waiting in the old building, Nicolette, the jerk Daisuke and him. He couldn't stand the other guy. He was everything the girls wanted, except he would never talk to any. Daisuke was polite, intelligent, gentleman and always knew what to do or say in every situation. And of course they needed him, because he had close friendship with Shunsui, which brought along the friendship with Jyuushiro.

When it was just him and Nicol and they were discussing whom to take on board, his name came up first, he was actually the one suggesting it. But he wasn't sure whether or not to trust him with this, so they decided to rope few other members first, to get the word out and see how Daisuke would react. His help would be vial and he wouldn't and couldn't take the chances. However, it became obvious that Daisuke is as much uncomfortable with two men's relationship as the others were. Once they were sure, he approached him himself.

Mizuiro looked up at the perfectly calm and serene looking Daisuke. He was wandering where the guy takes that courage and peace. After all, he was deceiving his two best friends for the past two weeks, all leading to this very point. Nicolette on the other hand was a … well, a mess. He could tell by just watching tapping fingers on the table, playing with her hair, biting her lip and rolling her eyes all the time. She had her zanpakutou constantly half out and he was sure she'd use it at moment's notice. He was half hoping it wouldn't come to that. After all, their goal was to set everything right, not to actually kill anybody.

"… Mizuiro!"

"Huh?"

"Don't "huh" me, you idiot! Were you listening?"

She was raving. Mizuiro realized that others have arrived and Nicolette was apparently talking to him for some time.

"Sorry, could you repeat?"

She sighed, flushing angrily.

"I said, we should get ready. Tarou have seen them leave the dorms already."

Mizuiro looked at the muscular and brainless gorilla that went by the name of Tarou. He never understood why Nicol have insisted on bringing in this maniac. Although, once he's been told the right things, he'd follow them to hell and back if needed. He just wasn't sure about his loyalty. Anybody with good talking and bit of sake would achieve the same.

"Five minutes. Get ready."

Nicolette's words reached him again and he automatically assumed fighting stand, preparing for their prey to enter. Then the door opened and the last rays of sun obscured his vision. At that moment, he heard the first hit and then the cries began…

* * *

Hi, I hope you all don't hate me for keeping you wait so long for so short chapter. I am really trying to work on my stories now, at least in my head, adding few more events in it. Anyway, thanks for reading and please please please review. Thanks. :-)


	4. Graduation

Graduation

"Have you heard what happened last night?"

Shunsui's voice reached Jyuushiro. He looked at him and didn't like what he saw. There was worry and sadness, and something more, anger. He repeated the question and the white haired young man quickly went through the events of previous' day.

"No. What happened?"

"Mashiro and Hina were attacked."

"WHAT?"

He exclaimed and looked at him horrified.

"B-but... What happened? Why? Who?"

"I have no idea, Jyuu. It wasn't far from where we went. If we haven't found that stray cat, we would have been exactly at the old warehouse by the time it happened."

Right, Jyuushiro remembered, they found a kitten the other night and he insisted on healing it before continuing their walk. Then he remembered something.

"Wait, weren't we supposed to meet with Daisuke somewhere around there? Was he hurt as well?"

"No, he is fine, I've already asked when I haven't seen him at class. About last night, they don't know who did it. Mashiro haven't woken up and Hina is just crying, talking about some people in black clothes. It seems like they were waiting there."

"Waiting there? But... Why? I mean, who would do something like that?"

"I have no idea, Jyuu." Shunsui repeated dully and tried to smile at him.

…

The day was dragging slowly. They spent every free minute between classes talking with others about what happened last night. Everyone seemed as shocked and disgusted by the attack as Shunsui and Jyuushiro. Everyone except Mizuiro and Nicolette. For some strange reason, Shunsui kept thinking he saw them look at him with anger. As if he had anything to do with the attack or something. And since were the two of them an item anyway? They didn't seem like the types to pair up with each other, though now that he saw them, he thought that they did make quite a pair. Frighteningly so actually. He, the slow-witted but handsome brute with strength that could intimidate most of the seniors in the Academy. And she, beautiful and smart though pushy and too ambitious. Hmm, what would SHE be doing with the likes of him? He wasn't a man to be pushed around by woman and she certainly didn't need a bodyguard like that… Shunsui shook his head and tried to concentrate on his lunch.

"Jyuu, are you alright?" The young man didn't touch his lunch and was just staring into the space with blank expression.

"Ah, yes, no… I mean, I am not hungry, really." He smiled softly at Shunsui.

"But you didn't eat breakfast either…" Shunsui looked worried. He remembered that Jyuu wasn't feeling very well in the morning and skipped the breakfast.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Shun, you don't have to worry. Maybe it's just nerves. The graduation tests are coming up."

"Huh? What tests?"

"Honestly, Shun, do you ever pay attention in the class?"

"No, not really. Why? What did I miss?"

Jyuushiro stared at him with wonder. How could this man, of all people, get through the Academy so easily? As far as he knew, Shunsui never opened a book and he seriously doubted he wrote any notes. Jyuushiro sighed and just shook his head.

"Nothing much. Just that there will be tests at the end of the year that will decide the end of the Academy for us and what future awaits us once we do finish it. I heard that Yamamoto-sama will be personally picking people who graduates for the new Goteis. There are supposed to be 12 new ones in addition to the one he's leading, each dedicated to different skills based on the Captain that will lead it. Don't you think it would be great being picked to be a captain?"

"It sounds like too much hassle…" Shunsui always talked like that and that was mostly why the teachers could hardly stand him. But he WAS one of the best in the end anyway, so they let him off often.

"Shunsui, I really hope we could be captains together. Although it would put us in different places and all."

"And that's why I don't like the idea." Shunsui frowned and looked at Jyuushiro thoughtfully. "You know, I was kinda thinking that we could just get out of here once we're done with the whole Academy thing. I know it wasn't exactly a paradise living back in Rukongai, but now that there are two of us, we could make it better, right?"

Jyuushiro stared at him in disbelief. "Shun… Are you… Are you saying, that … that we should leave and live together? For real? "

"Well, yes. You don't wanna?"

"Of course I want to!" He didn't wait a moment and threw his arms around Shunsui, letting his lunch drop on the floor. For some reason, he felt tears spilling from his eyes. Living with Shunsui was great as it was, but they always had to be so careful around others. Leaving Sereitei would surely be difficult, but if they were together, he knew that it would somehow be alright.

They stayed hidden in the empty room where they had their lunch together for a long time, planning their future and laughing, for the moment forgetting what happened to Mashiro and Hina, forgetting everything about others and what could happen if somebody found out about them. What a mistake not to pay attention to their surrounding…

…

"Nicolette!"

"What the hell are you shouting here for?"

"They… They want to run away!" Mizuiro was hardly breathing. He was running since he heard Shunsui and Jyuushiro plan their "escape". He didn't plan to follow them, but he heard their voices when he was passing that classroom, returning from toilet where he bullied some younger pupil into giving him his lunch.

"Hey, slow down, what do you mean "run away"? Who?" Nicolette asked, though she already had an idea of whom he was speaking.

"THOSE two." He screwed up his face in disgust. Yes, there was no mistaking it. But if they were planning to run away now, could it mean they knew something about that attack? Could it be that they suspected it was directed at them? No, no, there was no way they could find out. Nobody would talk about it. Right? Or…

"Where's Daisuke today?"

"Huh? Why should I care what that idiot is?" Despite the time they spent together planning attack on Shunsui and Jyuushiro, Mizuiro still didn't think much of Daisuke.

"Doesn't matter, just find him. And fast. Understand?" It wasn't a request, it was an order and Mizuiro didn't quite like that. He set his jaw, looking at her menacingly.

Nicolette smiled slowly, as if persuading herself to be nice. Which she most probably did. "Please?" She added and looked at him in her seductive way, then leaned closer to him and whispered. "If you're a good boy and bring me that idiot Daisuke fast, I'll let you do it with me again." His face flushed and he gulped, then quickly nodded and disappeared. Nicolette smirked and watched him leave. Men. They are so easy to read when they think only with their groins. She sat down again and finished her lunch, waiting for Mizuiro to return.

He came back almost three hours later, followed by rather reluctant-looking Daisuke.

"What do you want from me now?" He was in a bad mood. "Haven't we done enough?"

"It wasn't them!"

"Exactly!" Daisuke almost shouted. "Did you hear? Mashiro didn't make it, he died this morning!" Daisuke fell silent, rage shaking his body. Nobody else spoke either, they just looked at each other in silence, minutes passing by slowly.

"Did he wake up before he died? Did he say anything? Anything about us?" She asked suddenly, remembering the look on Mashiro's face when their eyes met and he recognized her. She didn't stop the blow though, she made sure to hit as hard as she could. They couldn't leave witnesses, no matter what.

"Is that all you care about?" Daisuke cried out outraged at the lack of feelings from the two of them.

She slapped him. "Are you stupid? If he said we were the ones that attacked them, we would be thrown out of here to the deepest hole in the Rukongai they would find!" She glared at him. There was no way she would ever allow anybody stand in her way. And she would never allow herself to be sent back to where she came from. 60th precinct of Rukongai wasn't a place you would go to willingly. The things they made her do when they saw her starving… She shuddered and looked at both of them firmly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You'll keep your mouth shut, Daisuke, or I swear I'll rip you apart with my bare hands."

He believed her. He saw her last night. He saw what she did to Mashiro and he was sure that given a chance, she'd fulfill her words.

…

The exams were over and everybody was celebrating. The incident with Mashiro and Hina was almost forgotten now. Even Mashiro's funeral, although it was a disaster. Hina kept crying and shrieking and eventually, she had to be dragged away from the coffin. There was a rumor that she had to be locked up after she went mad with grief and shock. Nobody saw her after the funeral and slowly, everything returned back to normal.

With the exams and all the exhaustion, Jyuushiro became quite pale and was hardly eating these days. He was often sick and Shunsui was starting to worry. But Jyuu didn't let him take him to the doctor, not even to their friend Unohana Retsu. He was slowly getting better now though, even started to eat properly and gaining back the weight he lost from all the sickness. Jyuushiro blamed it all on nerves, though since when he was so easily unnerved, he had no idea.

"Jyuuuuuuu!" Jyuushiro almost jumped, startled by Shunsui's sudden shout.

"What are you shouting about all of a sudden?"

"I wouldn't be shouting if you were listening." Shunsui pouted and looked at him questioningly. "Are you okay, Jyuu? You looked a bit distant just now. Maybe we should postpone … that."

Oh, right, tonight was the night they planned to take off. Right after the graduation party, when the rest would still be celebrating, they'd sneak off to their flat and take the few things they had already packed and ready. Jyuushiro looked at Shunsui and smiled.

"No, it's alright, really. You are always worrying about me. Tonight is alright." He really did wish to get away from here as soon as possible. Lately, he has been feeling strangely on edge and he had a feeling it had something to do with the people around him.

"Okay." Shunsui smiled and gave him a quick kiss on top of his head before getting up. "We should start mingling with others, don't you think?" He winked at him and helped him stand up.

At that moment, Jyuushiro's head spun and he fell, his vision blackening. When he came by again, he was back in their flat, lying in his bed, hushed voices of Shunsui and Unohana reaching him distantly.

"… don't know what that means."

"That's ridiculous, Retsu, he can't be …"

"I'm just saying … Shunsui, don't-"

Shunsui opened the door and came in the room.

"Oh, so you're finally awake, huh? How are you feeling?" He smiled and kissed his forehead, ignoring Unohana's presence.

"What happened?" Jyuushiro's voice was quiet and weak. They looked from one to another uneasily. "Shun, what is it?"

"Um, well, you fainted… All that stress perhaps…" He looked at him, clearly hiding something. It made Jyuushiro angry for some reason, his emotions in turmoil.

"Shunsui! What are you not telling me?" He looked at him with the steel determination that Shunsui haven't seen in many years to come.

"Jyuu, really, you should rest for now. We can talk in the morning." He tried to smile reassuringly, but failed.

"Retsu-san, will YOU tell me what is going on?"

Unohana shifted uneasily, but returned his gaze without blinking.

"Jyuushiro, I don't really know how this it possible or even if I am right, but it seems like you're p-"

"Enough!" Shunsui roared and looked at her furiously. "Please, leave us for a moment. He's just woken up and-"

"I want to hear it, Shunsui!" Jyuushiro sat up and looked past his lover at Unohana, who stood in the doorway.

"You are pregnant, Jyuushiro." Unohana looked at him with somewhat sad eyes and left the room, leaving them in shocked silence. The moment she turned from the door her eyes filled with fear.

Hi. I am so so so sorry to let you wait for over a year before updating. So much happened and the time just flew by without me noticing it. I hope you'll like this chapter. Please review and comment.


	5. Sins of the Past

Sins of the Past

20 years ago (continue)

Genryuusen Yamamoto was sitting in his office when the messenger came. It was a message from Keitaro.

"Please meet me at my old place at eleven tonight. It's urgent. Keitaro."

What could possibly be so urgent? True, he haven't seen him for almost half a year now but he just thought that he finally gave up on him and left him for good. He didn't like the idea, but at least he'd be able to concentrate on his work again. Especially now that he started to think about starting an Academy to train more shinigami, create goteis and all. Hearing from Keitaro sure had quite an effect on him. His heart almost stopped when he saw the familiar writing and he had to stop himself from searching for him in that instant. No, he'd wait till eleven. After all, the little punk let him wait for half a year before contacting him again. He was determined to scold him for that. But also, he was determined not to let him go again. No matter what he tried to tell himself, he wanted to see the boy again so badly.

It wasn't eleven yet, but he was already at the door of the old house in Rukongai where he first found Keitaro so many years ago. He could feel his presence there. He knocked on the door and entered, immediately dropping the small parcel he was holding – a present for Keitaro.

Kei was standing in the middle of the room, his long white hair in loose bun, the yet black stripe gone now. His face was even more strikingly beautiful if that was possible. What startled Yamamoto though wasn't his hair or face. It was his body. His arms were rounder and there was undeniable bum where his stomach has been. He wasn't fat, just oddly disproportioned. For a man, anyway.

"Genryuusen…" He whispered and looked at him, his eyes filled with fear and sadness. "I… I'm so sorry…" He started to crumble to the floor but was caught by Genryuusen, whose body practically moved on its own accord. He caught him in his arms and lifted him, feeling his belly under his hand and quickly put him in a chair, still unable to say a single word.

"It's yours…" Keitaro wrapped both arms around his belly protectively and looked down on the floor before him. He was still whispering, afraid to speak louder than this.

"Genryuusen…?" The young man looked up slowly, shocked to see his hero so totally still and wordless.

Yamamoto has finally snapped out of his trance and locked his gaze with Keitaro.

"W-why… Why haven't you come to me earlier?" It was all he could get past his throat. His head was swarming with millions of questions though. How could he even be pregnant? He was a man for god's sake! He did make a research on such possibility a long time ago, but he abandoned it soon after when it proved practically impossible. Although, there was a very small percentage that suggested... But this was all wrong!

"I was scared. At first, I didn't know what was happening, I was sick all the time. I thought that maybe I picked up something in the living world, so I stayed there, hoping I'll get better. Eventually, the sickness stopped and I was hungry, so much… And my waist started to get rounder. I trained like crazy, cut the food, but I was still gaining weight. After a while, I got really freaked out, the baby started to move. That's when I finally returned. I went here though. There was ... an old woman. I made her swear she'll not breathe a word about me. She was a skilled midwife for many years and helped me understand what was going on with me." Keitaro paused at that, glad that Genryuusen kept quiet the whole time, listening to him. He took several deep breaths and continued.

"But she knew too much about me. It didn't take her too long to find out my true identity and poke around. She confronted me few days ago, she put everything together, knew that it was most probably your child and... She would talk, I had to take care of her..." He looked down at that again, ashamed of his actions, though whether he was all that sorry, Genryuusen couldn't tell.

"I wanted to go to you, but I couldn't appear in Sereitei like this. Not without somebody recognizing me."

"You still should have come to me sooner..." his voice wasn't angry, just frustrated and sad.

"I know." Peeped the young man, and then looked up, his old defiance back in his eyes. "I can't stay here any longer, though. Is there a place I could go for the last few weeks before birth? Also..." pauses, somewhat unsure how to say the next words, then decides for the raw truth. "Also, I'll need someone to do the caesarean. From what I understand, it's one thing to get pregnant, but totally other to actually give birth. There is no way I could do it on my own."

"So that's why you came back? To get help? And what happens once you had the baby?"

Keitaro shrugs and looks away, silent for a long time before speaking again.

"I'll leave. This is no place for a baby. If I stay and someone sees us, you will be in trouble more than I would. You are Commander, Genryuusen, you have to command your flock."

"And I suppose YOU know how to do that best?" His anger was returning fast despite his efforts to stay calm.

Keitaro shook his head and looked back at him.

"No. I do not. But I am sure looking after your messenger and occasional fuck buddy and the child you have with him, is NOT the best way. Not now. Maybe in few years, when everything you set to do was running smoothly. I can stay close; you can visit us if you want. I won't simply disappear again, I promise." He smiled at him and took his hand.

Genryuusen sighed. True, he could command hundreds of shinigamis, but when it came to Keitaro, he was just as powerless as your next man. At least, he had him back and while he hid him for the next few weeks, surely he'd be able to persuade him to stay, right? Right? He sighed again. There wasn't much else to say anyway, so he squeezed Keitaro's hand and nodded.

"Alright. We do it your way."

Two days later, Genryuusen had all ready for Keitaro's visit. He insisted on moving him to Sereitei, to his own house. There was nobody living nearby and once they were in, nobody would find him. Keitaro knew the house well by now and was comfortable in it enough to move around as if he was home. It could be a home, he thought bitterly to himself. If only I stayed here, this could my home, OUR home. He sighed and looked around. He has never had a place that he could truly call "home". Genryuusen's house wasn't big or luxurious. In fact, it was rather plain and rough, simple, yet functional. Just like the man living here, Keitaro thought with a smile. Yes, the house was a perfect image of the Commander. The only thing bugging him now was how thin he was getting now. He shouldn't be, afterall, there were still four weeks left the birth, so he should be gaining weight. But the baby was still moving, so he was telling himself it was nothing serious probably.

"Are you listening to me?"

Genryuusen stood in the door, watching the young man that was sitting by the fireplace, obviously lost in thoughts. He couldn't help but smile when he saw him like that.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry; I haven't heard you come back." Keitaro smiled apologetically, though his eyes twinkled and it wasn't hard to say he wasn't sorry at all.

"I was asking how you felt."

"Good. Thank you. Well... My back hurt, my ankles are swollen beyond telling and the baby keeps moving. It probably thinks my bladder is a trampoline or something." He chuckled and got up, taking few steps towards him, then suddenly stopped and grabbed his belly, painful expression on his face.

"No, no, it's not time yet..." He bent over in pain, breathing hard. "Genryuusen... Help..."

There was no time to panic. Genryuusen quickly closed the distance between them and helped him lie down on a sofa, then left the house.

It was almost an hour later when he returned with an old woman dressed in rags. She quickly looked around the darkened room.

"You left him alone?!"

"I... Just do what I told you. Help him!"

She looked at him sharply, then quickly lit few candles and examined the young man that was still on the couch, hardly breathing and pale. She tried his pulse, then shook hear head and took a small leather bag.

"The baby is strong, he'll be one of you." She meant one of shinigami, thought Genryuusen. Well, that was to be expected, though he wasn't sure how these things work exactly.

"And what about Keitaro? He's so pale..."

She looked grimly at him.

"The baby has been sucking in his energy for a long time. He has no power left now. He won't survive."

He just stared at her for a long moment while she quickly undressed the man he cared about so much and who was unconscious since they came back.

"You must save him, woman, do you hear me?! You MUST!"

"Shout all you want, he's practically gone already." She pulled out some kind of small and sharp looking knife.

Genryuusen caught her wrist before she cut the flesh on Keitaro's swollen belly, then released it slowly again when she looked at him.

The woman worked quickly and precisely, pulling the baby out in mere minutes since she started. It was a boy and he was screaming at the world furiously. She cleaned him up and offered him to Genryuusen, but he refused to take him. He was kneeling beside Keitaro's body. The young man died the moment the woman cut the cord between him and the baby. He could practically feel his spirit leave and something broke inside of him. He couldn't look at the baby, he couldn't stand its crying and sniffling. If it weren't for the baby, he could still have Keitaro, he could finally tell him what he felt for him... He could feel the small bump in his pocket – a simple ring with a key on it. He meant to ask Keitaro to stay with him for good, to ignore the others, to promise him he'll take care of him and the baby... The baby... He didn't look up from Kei's body, but he whispered venomously.

"Take it away. Kill it. I don't want to have anything to do with it."

The woman held the baby in her arms, looking at the soft brown eyes.

"But..."

"Do it! And if you ever talk about this, I will find you and kill you, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

The woman quickly packed her small bag and wrapped the baby in a blanket, about to leave, then noticed an amulet on the pile of clothes she took off the poor young man. She snatched it and left the house as quickly as she could, crossing the Sereitei quieter than a cat. She was well in the Rukongai when she stopped, looking at the baby. She couldn't do it. Kill a child? How could she? She spent her life helping them live! The baby boy was beautiful, she saw. He had a lot of features from the young man called Keitaro.

"Hello little one."

The baby looked at her with those innocent eyes and she decided. She'd keep him.

"Hello. My name is Aizen Sunako. And you, I'll call you Sousuke."

Hello everybody! I am so sorry for my late update, or rather for the lack of updates... _ My job kept me really busy, then I was moving around, changing jobs... Anyway, this chapter is kinda unhappy, but then, I never promised a comedy (with the title, who'd guess, right?). Please comment and I apologize in advance for any mistakes, wrong spelling, wrong times used, etc. :-)


End file.
